This Girl was Different
by LadyLiliaceae
Summary: What happened on the night Amy lost her virginity at Band Camp? Perhaps, Ricky realized their connection then. Oneshot/smut. Amy/Ricky.


Ricky gently brushed the hair from Amy's face and smiled, "yeah, just a few more minutes." His lips caressed her temple when he whispered, "you do feel the same way above me, don't you?"

Amy sat riveted to the ratty old couch, arms rigid at her sides. Imploringly, he met her wide gaze, and she replied with a trembling, "yes, but I've never..."

Ricky smiled tenderly, revealing a wolfish eyetooth.

"I'm a virgin," she managed.

"Well, I find that actually really sexy," he ran his hand up her thigh, and she gasped. "We'll go slowly, 'kay?" He fumbled with the button on her jeans, slipping them over her hipbones—their subtle protrusion filling him with desire—and down her thighs, allowing him full view of her pink silk panties. He kissed her clit through the silk, looking up to measure her reaction.

Amy's breath caught in her throat, the pulse of her desire matched her heartbeat's rhythmic pounding, like Ricky's drums. A small smile played on Ricky's lip as he pulled the crotch of her panties aside, allowing him access to her—all of her—before he tentatively tongued her dark folds. "Mmmm…" he emitted a low, primal moan, as she sighed and arched her back.

She closed her eyes, pretending he was one of the boys she fantasized about when she brought herself pleasure at night in her bed when everyone else was asleep. But he grasped her hand, and she realized she didn't want to fantasize—she wanted to watch, she wanted to give herself in full to Ricky.

"You're so wet," Ricky gasped, caressing her now with his fingers, licking off the wetness that clung like dew to his fingers. Amy let out a mewl of desire as Ricky rubbed small circles around her clit, feeling the budding pleasure course through him and through her. She ran her fingers through his hair, panting as he licked and caressed her to climax.

"Ricky," she breathed as the waves of pleasure cascaded over her.

"You taste amazing," Ricky marveled as he licked her clean with fervor. He sat up, now removing her panties. She saw his straining desire through is jeans, and she paled, knowing what would come next, anticipating the pain she'd heard about from the more experienced girls at her school.

Amy removed her shirt, and Ricky descended upon her, nibbling at her neck. He grabbed her hand, placing it frantically on the crotch of his jeans, rasping "this is what you do to me, Amy." Ricky kissed her, and Amy summoned her courage, running her fingers along the length of his desire. Ricky moaned against her chest, nuzzling her pale flesh. He unclasped her bra and stared at her breasts.

Amy moved to cover them up, "I know, they're small."

"No, no," Ricky removed her hands and laved her breasts with his tongue, "they're perfect."

Amy melted against him, finally feeling safe. Ricky removed his own jeans, revealing himself to her. She blushed and withdrew her legs. Ricky laughed, "I'm sorry?"

"No, it's just…never-mind," her cheeks were flushed.

"Nah, he kissed her, "it's cute."

She allowed herself to giggle, but then he lay her down on the couch and positioned himself at her entrance. Their eyes met as he thrust into her, and her eyes widened as tears welled up within them.

"Shhh," he thumbed her tears away; he remained still inside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just keep going," she whimpered.

He thrust again, now maintaining a gentle rhythm. Amy wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, dragging her nails across his back. Ricky shuddered with the sensation, thrusting more hurriedly. Amy moaned, this time with pleasure.

"Amy," Ricky whispered with need, and she reveled in the way he said it, "Oh…I want to cum inside you."

Amy opened her eyes, "I'm on the pill." She blurted desperately, a blatant lie. Ricky groaned, thrusting hard and sporadically until he collapsed on top of her. She felt him soften inside her, and a warm trickle around her thighs. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin, but she couldn't stop trembling.

"What Amy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she cried, sobbing into his chest.

Ricky held her, and outside he heard it begin to rain, "I'll make you another cup of coffee." He covered her in a blanket, returning later with a warm cup of coffee.

Amy ceased crying and flashed a small, embarrassed smile at Ricky, "so, that's sex…?" Ricky nodded, averting his gaze, "that's sex," he paused, overcome with emotion for this girl he hardly knew, "Come here." He motioned for her to lie down, and then he positioned himself behind her.

Her curves melded into his masculine contours, his arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed her between her shoulder blades, "You can go to sleep if you want." Amy let herself relax in his arms. "Amy, I like you a lot." The after-thought came to mind unwanted:_…but you can't be my girlfriend_. Ricky listened to her breathing until he too felt sleepy. His hand caressed her neck, her breasts, her thighs. A strange sensation overcame him when his hand came to rest on her belly, as did a thought—what happened with Amy was special, unlike any of his other trysts—this one was different, this girl was different, for some reason.


End file.
